


The Least Dangerous Game

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Decapitation, Fights, Hunters and Monsters, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Mark, a hunter trained in killing monsters that pose a threat to humans.Anti, a monster that hunts down people who step into his forest.One wants to finish off the other once and for all.





	The Least Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).



> This is written for Kodak who let me steal this idea. Well, only a small part of it was his idea and then it evolved into this monstrosity. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The tags are a real warning. Make sure you're okay with this before reading.

Mark was crouching on a sturdy branch of one of the biggest trees in the forest. His breathing steady, he stood still as he waited for his target to walk by. He'd memorised the creature's daily path by now, knew every step it would take. And one of them would happen to be near the aged oak that served as his hiding spot.

As the raven-haired man heard a sound of moss and dry leaves crunching, he tensed up. The beast must've been nearby. He took a long, deep breath and held it in, his eyes scanning the area. His arms were slowly becoming stiff from the one position he'd held them in for the latest hour. But as a trained hunter he was used to the muscle pain that came from lurking.

Soon, he saw the figure. Any normal person could be fooled by its appearance - the creature looked like a regular human, save for it forest green hair, pointy ears and, most importantly, deep black eyes. But everything was easy to miss from a distance and that was how it lured its victims in. Unsuspecting people who came for a walk in nature wouldn't know they had to run once the thing saw them.

That was why Mark was there, to hunt it down. The whole reason a whole group of cryptid hunters was after its head was because its eating preferences involved human meat. People kept going missing in the forest and those who managed to survive the encounter would end up with torn limbs or deep gashes on their backs.

Of course, one might ask as to why were cryptid hunters needed if the thing had to be put down anyway. This was where the whole thing got tricky. Not only was the beast fast and cannibalistic; it was sentient. It could talk and had a rather good understanding of what it was doing. It wasn't a typical animal that any normal hunter would shoot down. Many amateurs had fallen victim to it when they'd thought they could just wait in the bushes. The creature had sneaked up on every single one of them and slaughtered them with delight.

Mark was aware of the whole danger, as well. He knew he could die at any moment, though it seemed like despite numerous occasions, the thing didn't want him to die yet. They'd met a couple of times before and every time both the raven-haired man and the creature left the fight unharmed.

One may say Mark must've been a failure as a hunter if he hadn't slain the monster yet. What sort of a hunter would let his prey escape unscathed several times? There was more to the beast than it would seem, though. Every single time the raven-haired man encountered it, he tried his best to make sure it would die. Yet no wounds or cuts stayed on its body. No bullet or blade could make it bleed out. As if the creature was immortal. It was so similar to a human, yet an opposite in many ways. So they called it "Anti".

However, the hunter wasn't going to give up despite his previous failed attempts. He kept on trying to ambush the abomination. So as he was perched on the tree, holding his breath, he carefully aimed his rifle at the green-haired head. Mark watched the bullet break the skin and bones, go through the flesh. Anti staggered, raising a hand to the fresh wound and growled when blood dripped from it. It quickly recoiled and its head snapped up, its infuriated eyes finding those of the hunter.

Mark had mere seconds to let go of his weapon. From such a close distance all of the creature's movements were just a blur. It shrieked and jumped up, arms outstretched to grab the branch the hunter was standing on. The raven-haired man reached for one of the knifes attached to his belt. He was hoping to scratch Anti as it was climbing up. The monster hissed as the blade sliced its skin and swatted at the other. Mark jumped away, falling off the tree. His legs ached as they connected with the solid ground, the fall height taking its toll on his bones. To minimalise the damage, he rolled backwards.

Anti was fast to react as it used the momentum of its previous jump to swing over the branch. The hunter knew a close fight with the beast was reckless and almost suicidal even for a professional like him. Yet he risked it and dashed forward, plunging the knife into the other's body. The creature dug its claws into his shoulders with a howl and threw him towards the tree. Mark's back crashed against the trunk, knocking the air out of his lungs.

The hunter tried to stay standing on his legs. He looked up at the monster, breathing heavily. The wound left by the bullet was almost gone. Mark had been expecting that, yet that didn't stop him from shouting out in anger.

"Is there a fucking way to kill you?!"

It was pointless to ask. They were in the middle of another one of their fights. Although upon hearing the question, Anti's ears perked up. A sly smile spread across its face and it took slow steps towards the hunter.

"Telling you would ruin the fun." Its scratchy voice hurt Mark's ears. It echoed in the forest and in the human's mind.

The raven-haired man straightened his back and coughed lightly. He gripped the knife's handle with both of his hands, ready to attack at any moment.

"Fun? Is this why you let me live every time?"

The creature stopped just a couple of meters away from the human. Its smile evolved into an unnerving grin, showing off its perfectly sharp teeth. A low growl of amusement emitted from its throat before it spoke again.

"Killing you would be sabotaging our little game."

"Game?" Mark scoffed. "So that's what it is for you?"

Anti tilted its head slightly, the happy expression faltering for a second.

"So what is it for you, then?"

The hunter's grip became tighter and he ground his teeth in frustration. His knuckles were going white from all the strength that went into balling up the fists.

"We try our best to save people from monsters like you," he spat out with as much venom in his voice as he could muster. He wasn't in a mood for a conversation. All he wanted was to see the thing in front of him dead.

"Oh no," Anti said. "They surely don't."

Mark's gaze shifted towards the creature's bare chest. It would sometimes steal clothes from its victims' bodies, yet this time it wasn't wearing any shirts. So he could clearly see as the wound he'd left on the flesh with his knife just a minute ago was slowly closing up. The sight was driving him insane, just as the cryptic answer.

"The fuck do you mean?"

"The rest of your silly group just sees me as another target to kill," Anti mused and continued to stalk up towards the hunter. "But you are different. You really do care about my prey."

Mark had enough of it. Without a word of warning, he jumped forward with the intention of slashing the monster's chest. But the creature was faster and foresaw his intentions. In the blink of an eye, the hunter's back slammed against the tree once more with more force than before. He wheezed when a pair of cold fingers squeezed his throat tightly. Though he did manage to plunge the knife into the other's body, so they were in a compromising situation.

"I don't care about your useless friends. None of you could kill me, anyway." Anti's face was so close, all Mark could see were those lifeless eyes. "But you're dedicated. I enjoy our encounters, you know?"

The hunter wanted to twist the blade he kept holding, though he was spending most of his energy on writhing under the monster's grip. The claws dug into the back of his neck, breaking his skin and Anti applied more pressure on his windpipe to effectively cut off his oxygen.

"I… fucking… hate…" Mark could barely spit the words out. He was sure he was going to die right there and then, failing for the last time in his life. His vision began to swim and go dark around the edges. The hunter's lungs burnt, the lack of fresh air making his heart speed up. Cold blood trickled down his back from the cuts made by the creature's claws.

He couldn't hear the wind anymore. The rustling of the leaves was gone to him and the only sound in his ears was the monotonous ringing that filled up his mind. It blocked out everything else, including further words that left Anti's lips.

And then, a gunshot rang out.

First, the loud bang broke through his fading thoughts. Then, the pressure on his throat slowly let up. Mark slid down to fall on his knees, his eyesight slowly coming back to him. Not for too long, though. A new kind of pain blossomed in his stomach. He started coughing and with each breath, he spat out blood.

"Fuck…" he muttered and pressed a hand on the spot that ached the most. His vision was still shaky but the feeling of hot blood seeping through his fingers was unmistakable. He'd been shot.

A sound of feet shuffling on the forest litter got the hunter's attention.

"Ah shit, it got you too." The shrilly voice reached his ears, though soon afterwards, Mark's eyes shut against his will and he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

The hunter stirred awake after an undefined amount of time. He certainly wasn't in the same place he'd been before - there were much fewer trees around. He was lying down on the grass and he stared up at the cloudy skies. The pain in his abdomen soon reminded about itself and he grunted in discomfort. He scrunched up his eyes, so he didn't notice the figure hovering over him until a foot nudged his side.

"You alive?"

Mark groaned again, partially because of the stupidity of the question. Also because he recognised the voice.

"Just kill me already."

The creature sat down next to him, crossing its legs and huffed.

"It was hard to figure out how to stop the bleeding, you know? You could at least try to be grateful."

The hunter opened his eyes and lifted his head to look Anti in the eyes.

"I've spent over a hundred of dollars on silver bullets, you piece of shit," he scoffed. "I've wasted money for nothing. Again."

The creature laughed lightly at that.

"Silver bullets? Do I look like a fucking vampire to you?"

"They are for werewolves. And I don't know what you're supposed to be anymore."

They were quiet for a while. Mark rested his head on the ground again and allowed himself to stare back at the clouds that sluggishly moved across the sky. Neither broke the silence until some muscles decided to cramp up in the raven-haired man's stomach and he let out a pained grunt.

"What do they even make humans out of?" Anti made an undignified sound. "Nowadays you just fall apart."

"Well, excuse me for being so fragile." The hunter sent the creature a glare of irritation. "I didn't ask to be saved."

"But I did it nonetheless. And now you owe me." Anti smiled and leaned over the human. His face covered the peaceful sight Mark had been looking at before, so the hunter clicked his tongue.

"What the hell do you want?"

Seeing the creepy grin hidden in the shadow was even more anxious-inducing than before.

"I want you to leave, heal those annoying wounds and come back for another round."

Mark exhaled heavily as he pushed himself up, so they both sat on the grass. Anti straightened his back and kept his intent gaze on the raven-haired man.

"Why would I do that? Maybe I should just leave it to the other hunters."

The creature bit its lower lip, pulling it with its canines. It almost looked nervous. Mark's eyes rested on its neck and his eyes went a bit wider.

"Why? Because you enjoy it as well, don't you?"

The hunter lowered his head. That was ridiculous. His eyes landed on his belt and suddenly he remembered he wasn't out of options just yet. Not when he noticed the faint scars on Anti's throat. He clearly remembered leaving those over a month earlier.

"I fight for my life and I protect others. That's not something a normal person would enjoy."

He rested his hand on his second, unsheathed knife and quietly reconsidered his options. Mark stayed calm, breathing slowly. He knew he couldn't tense up his muscles just yet, it would give him away.

"But you're not normal. You love the thrill of a good fight, the feeling of adrenaline coursing through your veins."

The raven-haired man glanced at Anti for a split second. The monster sat there, unsuspecting. He'd never seen it lower its guard like that. Did it think that just because he was wounded, he was unable to attack it? Or maybe it was truly convinced it was invincible.

"It's tiring, not exciting. Human instincts tell me to run, not to fight."

"Still, you're different."

Mark pursed his lips. He was ready, he had been ready the first time he'd stepped into this cursed forest. He'd come here for a reason and he was about to finish his mission, once and for all. To be sure and to throw Anti off completely he mumbled out.

"Guess I am."

Before the creature could say anything, he pulled out the knife and lurched at Anti. He pressed the blade against its neck, pushing the monster to the ground. The blade broke the skin and blood started trickling out of the wound. The creature screamed and hooked its claws into Mark's arms, trying to shove him away. The hunter quickly straddled it and used all of his upper body force to push the knife deeper.

He started bleeding as well but he didn't care. He had one task and in the moment, he was ready to give his life for its completion. Anti thrashed around under him, writhing and yelling. For once, Mark gained an advantage due to his weight. He successfully had the creature pinned down and he used both of his hands to dig the blade further and further into the monster's flesh.

Screaming turned into gurgling when the knife cut through its larynx. Blood filled its throat, drowning out its voice and it spilt out of its mouth and the gaping wound. The crimson liquid pooled under its head that kept moving haphazardly from one side to another. Mark was so concentrated on decapitating the creature that he didn't notice how for the very first time Anti's eyes were filled with fear.

The hunter was losing strength, he was glad the force of gravity was helping him. Once the blade struck the bone, he clenched his teeth. That was an unpleasant sound and it was tough to break through the spine but with each push, the blade went lower. The life was already leaving the creature's body, yet that didn't make Mark stop. He had to sever the head off its body if he wanted to be sure it wouldn't come back to life.

The stress and strain on his own body made his wounds reopen and he felt the familiar warmth in the stomach. He hissed out, his mind reminding him of the pain from the gunshot. His abdomen ached and his breaths turned quick and shallow. The hunter's hands were going numb from the pressure, too. However, he was determined. He could not stop until the thing under him was dead.

So as soon as the blade hit the ground, easily digging into the soil, he let out an animalistic scream. He'd done it. He slew the beast. With the remains of his strength, he lifted his right arm and stuck the knife in the creature's neck.

Mark fell over, his heavy and powerless body hitting the ground. His vision was slowly becoming blurry, he didn't even know how much blood he'd managed to lose during the exhausting kill. Enough for him to bleed out right next to his latest victim, it seemed.

He blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision but nothing helped. His breaths were turning slow and it was hard for him to form out proper thoughts. And so he closed his eyes and whispered out his last words before passing out.

"Thanks for the help."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are still here, please leave a comment! I love the response!
> 
> I've made a new blog for my ideas, come over and say hi on [**mantianti** on tumblr](http://mantianti.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
